The Roller Derby Screw Up
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are 17 i ignore Lost hero They were together at one point but not anymore.Annabeth is dressed as a roller derby girl for Halloween. what will happen when they lose Annabeth because of her costume! Its way better than its sounds. Review
1. Roller skates and Bobbing for Apples

I looked her up and down. , "A roller derby girl? Seriously?" I asked waving to my mom and walking out the door. Annabeth and I have been friends for six years now, we tried being more than friends but it didn't really work out. But, today for some reason were going trick-or-treating. Thank you, Paul.

The streets were busy with little kids dressed as many magical, supernatural, and geeky things. Annabeth looked at her costume and sighed.

"It was my step mothers… She insisted." Annabeth said almost falling over her own skates. I grabbed her in time and brought her back up. She nodded and skated as we walked down the busy street. I couldn't help looking at her costume. I mean _short_ shorts, fish netting, tank top, and heavy make-up isn't really that appealing. Speaking that's not very useful when you're getting the crud beat out of you. Annabeth placed a hand on her dagger.

"Why would you bring that?" I said pointing towards it. She looked at it and back at me with a smirk.

"Why didn't you wear a costume?" She said crossing her arms. I looked down at my orange jacket and green cargo pants.

"I'm a pumpkin. And at least my weapon matches my outfit." I said a slight kiddish tone crept into my voice.

"Your pen makes you look idiosyncratic." Annabeth exclaimed. A few people looked at us strange and one kid threw a piece of taffy at us. I picked it up but Annabeth took it. I stoke out my tongue like a little kid. I was surprised to see she stuck out her tongue, too.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak whatever language you just spoke."

"That sweater makes you look like a traffic cone."

"You're bugging me now." I said knocking on a door. Almost all the houses were already swarmed. This was the only one that wasn't that we had found at that moment.

"You knock like a baby." Annabeth said then slammed her fist into the door three times. I crossed my arms. The door opened then out from behind, came an old lady. She was wearing a bowling out fit and smelt of litter boxes. She came out with a smile then a frown fell. Annabeth smiled charmingly and waited for the old lady to give them candy. But she only reached into her bag and threw two copies of Moby Dick  at them.

"Read you fricken teens!" She screamed and closed the door. Annabeth and I didn't even flinch. Annabeth caught the book mid-air and grabbed mine before it hit my face. She throws them in her back pack and skated away. We looked up at the New York sky. There were few, but bright stars today. Clouds covered the sky. I always thought of stars as mini warriors that fight to stay light for centuries. Annabeth looked at me and sighed.

"You know almost all those stars are already died, right?" She told me ignoring almost all the houses she was passing. I sighed and gave her the 'Your smartness annoys me' look. Then I stared towards a house that looked like a haunted house. Annabeth grabbed my shoulder then I shook it off.

"Percy… D.G.'s aren't good in scary places. If we get startled we…" Annabeth said trying to get a hold of me. Then I felt her grab my hand and yanked me backwards. I was pulled like a tape measurer twirled in circles, when I stopped we were like, two inches apart. I felt my face turn red and hot. Annabeth was also turning a pinkish color. I could only focus on one thing. Not the heavy makeup , not the kids pointing and giggling at us, nor the strobe lights from the cool house. All I saw was Annabeth.

"Percy, I…" She said. Her breath smelled of oranges. We were closer. I thought. I closed my eyes and leaned farther and farther. I felt my lips barely brush hers and then we heard….

"Dude, oh. Sorry."

I sighed and moved my head away. I looked up. There was Grover not wearing a disguise. Annabeth was so shocked by his voice that she flipped backwards and hit a boy about our age. But she didn't stop there… she tried to stop and so doing grabbed the boys hood and dragged him with her.

I started to run after her., "Brakes! Brakes!" I scream. She just kept dragging him backwards. She rolled her eyes. She struggled to keep herself upward.

"I don't know how! All these things have are little things at the end and even if I pull them down I'll…" She said. But it was too late. She and the boy flew into a tub of water. He fell and used her as a cushion. I pulled him off her a little too hard and he flew and hit the ground. Her head popped out of the water and she spit out an apple. She smiled and stood up. Then she did something I didn't expect. She laughed. And laughed. And laughed. , "Do that!"

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. She cleared her throat. Still a happy expression on her face.

"Yeah! No worries!" Annabeth said. I took off my orange coat and wrapped it around her. I knew I was scolding, but I didn't know why. , "That was cool. I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"NO!" All three of us yelled. I cleared my throat. Annabeth smiled. I looked at her closely. Her makeup had washed off. She looked very pretty except she looked like a roller derby girl and the clothes fit her I mean hmm. How do I put this? They just looked… strange on her. I guess. The boy took off his shirt and rung it out. I took nothing of it. But Annabeth was awe struck.

"Um. What's, what's your name?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. As if to say 'She's mine.'

"Time to go." I said. Grover had walked away and came back with a big bowl of candy.

"Troy." He said handing her a piece of paper. He did a phone with his hand and mouthed 'Call Me'. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the skates to the awesome house. Annabeth freed her wrist and ripped the number. I smirked and knocked on the awesome house's door. No answer and then the 'fake zombie' on the bench rose and walked up to Annabeth. It growled at us. I didn't move and I laughed. Annabeth took it harsher and unsheathed her dagger, and ripped the costume down the middle. I stopped laughing and grabbed it from her. I looked at the man and I sighed with relief he wasn't hurt. Annabeth calmed down and then became conscious of what she has done. I grabbed the bowl of candy that said 'Take as u please'. They need to be more specific. I grabbed Annabeth's hand as the terrified man dialed 911. We just ran and ran after we grabbed Grover.

"Hey dude. Um I was wanting to ask, why u aren't wearing anything to cover those…" I gestured toward his goat legs. He laughed.

"I am my own costume." He said. Annabeth caught her breath and gave me a strange look. She pointed toward the big bowls.

"Explain." She said walking down the street. We were no longer in our neighborhood. We were in a larger city area. People buzzed by us.

"The bowl said, Take as please…" Grover said shrugging.

"So we took as we pleased!" I exclaimed with a smirk. Annabeth rolled her eyes. We came to a building we hadn't seen before. But there was a line and loud screams of joy. I motioned for Grover and Annabeth to follow me and we cut some people .

"Hey!" A woman called. Annabeth sighed.

"We are police ma'am ." She said biting her lip. She snapped her finger and there was a loud boom. The woman smiled and laughed.

"'Coarse officer!" She laughed. We pushed our way to the front and tried to open the door. I pushed it but it wouldn't open.

"Percy…" Annabeth said.

"Yes."  
>"The door says pull."<p>

"Thanks." I said blushing. I _pulled_ the door and we walked inside. It was super loud inside and everybody inside was almost dressed like Annabeth. I laughed and turned to where she was. Or use to be. I looked everywhere till a large voice said.

"**HELLO FOLKS! TO THE 105****TH**** ROLLER DURBY HALLOWEEN OFF! ALL THE GIRLS ARE LINED UP. WE HAVE A NEW ADDITION. LETS GIVE A WARM NEW YORK HAND TO THE YORKER'S NEW JAMMER, THE BLOND ASSASSIN!" **


	2. I Am A rocking Jammer! Go Me!

*Annabeth's point of view*

"Wait, where… what." I said. The words were scrambled in my brain because of the loud noises. , "Where are you taking me!" I had my arm bring grabbed but I was being pulled being pulled into a group of women. Then I noticed something… they were all dressed like me! Same colors, everything! _Wait_, I thought, _maybe my step mother didn't buy this as a costume, and maybe she was a roller derby girl!_ I sighed. I was brought to a large blob of concrete in the middle of a gym. There were at least over a few hundred people and I was nervous. I didn't know how to play roller derby! And I guess they didn't know me either.

"What's your name, kid?" A man asked holding a microphone. He covered the top with his hand.

"Annabeth Chase—but sir there's been…" I said. He just looked at me weird.

"No, You're the replacement jammer, right?"

"Um."

"Yes. She is. She's really good." A woman said skating a circle around Annabeth and sat down on the bench by the cement.

"Kid, we need to know your roller derby name!" The man exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and brought me up to the top of the platform.

"Um, the Blonde Assassin?" I said looking for Percy. Where was he!

"HELLO FOLKS! TO THE 105TH ROLLER DURBY HALLOWEEN OFF! ALL THE GIRLS ARE LINED UP. WE HAVE A NEW ADDITION. LET'S GIVE A WARM NEW YORK HAND TO THE YORKER'S NEW JAMMER, THE BLOND ASSASSIN!" The man said through the microphone. The crowd roared. Oh gods… I don't even know how to play this game! I sat on the bench.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said. The girl next to me was dressed just like me but was probably two years older. She had fire red hair and a temper to match.

"You'll be fine. We heard you're the best jammer in the New York area!" She said doing a fist pump. I wiped a bead of sweat.

"Um, just to make sure, I like you know don't mess up. What does a jammer do?" I asked. She looked at me weird but then shrugged.

"A jammer is like, hmm. Is like an alien. And there are people who want u to be free. Your team. And people who want to knock u down. The other team. Just find a space and skate through it. Try to not get hit and skate around the rink for points. Your team will try to beat the crud out of the other team" She said pounding her fist into her hand. I smiled weakly and put my thumbs up.

"**WE WILL START IN 5 MINTUES, FOLKS!" **The man yelled. I covered my ears.

"Oh, and don't get into the penalty box!" She yelled and skated into her place. I blinked.

"Um, okay. Thanks—"

"Call me Betty Rocker!" She said and belt down in a running position.

"Sure." I said. A woman threw me a helmet with a star on it. I skated to the star on the concrete and smiled weakly. Then, I spotted Percy. I waved.

"GO!" The man yelled. The Betty Rocker forgot to tell me that the other jammer could hit me. She saw me waving and took it as a chance to knock me down. She elbowed me in the back and skated around me. Percy winced and motioned for me to get up. I stuck out my tongue and waved him off. He smiled. I got up and skated faster and faster. I dodged all the tackles. I remembered something, to be on a roller derby team u have to be 18. I'm 17. I smiled and used me being smaller to skate under everybody. People yelled and screamed for me.

"Blond Assassin! Blond Assassin!" They screamed and cheered. I smirked and skated faster. I looked at the cement. I think I saw dried blood. At that moment, I didn't care. I had pasted everybody and the other jammer and I were neck and neck. I sighed and hit her so hard she tumbled like a tumble weed. The crowd cheered so loud it hurt my ears. But most of all I heard Percy yelling my name. I thought about how close we were earlier. Maybe breaking up with him was a mistake. Maybe I still L-. I was hit. But I didn't fall. I just hit her back. I was full of emotion. There was only one thing I had to say.

"I _Love _this game!" I screamed circling the rink.

*Two hours later*

"You gave me a heart attack!" Percy sighed taking my hand. I blushed.

"You sound like my mother." I said stealing a piece of his candy. He smirked.

"I should go inside. Um you want to come in?" Percy said looking at his watch. He's eye got big. , "Maybe not. My mom's going to kill me. It's 1 A.M." He said. I smiled.

"I'm must be going, seaweed brain." I sighed. I looked at the ripped number from Troy. Maybe I'll get another chance from Percy. But not today. Now, he's a friend. I threw it on the ground.

"litter."

"Shut up."

"Fine!" He said putting up his hands. I laughed. He laughed in return.

"Um. Percy." I said blushing.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?" He said beaming. I took his hand again and squeezed it.

"Wanna go out sometime?" I asked biting my lip. He smiled.

"Sure."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and took out a key.

"Tomorrow okay for you?" He asked back.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He stuffed the key in the lock.

"See you then, Annabeth." He said and walked in the door way. The way he said my name sent a shiver up my spine. I leaned forward and kissed him. Only a peck. But still. He smiled.

"You sure will." I said. He gave me one last smile and then closed the door.

*Percy's POV*

She kissed me! My lip tingled. I ran to the living room. I sat on the chair by the couch. Hmm, Annabeth Chase. I thought. The roller derby girl. Hmm. Annabeth Jackson? No, that's stupid. Why am I doing that? I laughed to myself. I looked for my mom and Paul but they weren't home. Their date hasn't ended. I thought. Just then I heard the key in the door. I turned off the lights and sat in a chair. I had an idea. My mom and Paul walked in. I turn on the lights and tapped my foot.

"Sally Jackson!" I said scowling Paul. , "Do you know what time it is? I said midnight! I" My mom smiled.

"Percy, go to bed." My mom laughed. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Fine. Night, Mom. Night, Paul." I said and slipped into my room. I sighed and laid on my bed. I felt for my hoodie but it wasn't there. Annabeth. I thought with a smirk.

All I knew was she was my world. My weak spot. My second chance.


End file.
